The Powerpuff Shield
by BubblyShell22
Summary: The city of WWEville has to deal with a lot of crazy people, but they can always rely on their favorite heroes, The Powerpuff Shield to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

The Powerpuff Shield

Chapter 1: Rock and a Hard Place

A/N: Hello, folks, and welcome to my newest fan fiction! Most of you know I'm a huge WWE fan and a Ninja Turtles fan, but what some of you may not know is that I'm also a huge fan of The Powerpuff Girls. I watched an episode yesterday, and for some reason, this little plot bunny came into my head and because I also love writing about the Shield. So why not turn the Shield into the Powerpuff Shield? Some of the chapters will be parodies of actual original PPG episodes while others will be of my own making. It just depends on what I can think up. So without further rambling, please enjoy this parody.

Disclaimer: WWE and all related characters are property of Vince McMahon and the sports entertainers/actors who portray said characters. I only own the plot of this funny story and nothing more.

Summary: The city of WWEville has to deal with a lot of crazy people, but they can always rely on their favorite heroes, The Powerpuff Shield to save the day.

Hustle, loyalty, and respect. These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect heroes. But John Cena accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction.

Chemical J!

And thus, the Powerpuff Shield was born! Using their ultra-superpowers, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil!

22222

The City of WWEville. A bustling city filled with happy people. And who protects the denizens of this vibrant metropolis? Why, the Powerpuff Shield of course! Let's see what our heroes are doing now!

Up in their room, the Powerpuff Shield were just chilling out. It was the weekend and they didn't have any school or anything else to do. Roman Reigns was checking himself out in the mirror and seeing if his good looks had gotten any better. Seth Rollins was playing with his pet Yorkie, Kevin. Dean Ambrose was building a card house.

"Man, I wish the Hotline would ring," Dean complained. "It's been pretty boring lately."

"Isn't that usually a good thing?" Roman asked. "We've been fighting crime all week. Don't you think we need a break?"

"Yeah, even superheroes need a break once in a while," Seth added.

Dean was about to answer when the door opened and John Cena came in. John had created the Powerpuff Shield with a mix of hustle, loyalty, and respect plus a dash of Chemical J. Now he was like their parental figure.

"Seth, did you remember to take Kevin out?" John asked.

"Uh, yeah," Seth answered.

"Well, I think you didn't because there was some dog poop down in the basement," John said. "You know you have to walk him in order for him to go to the bathroom."

"I did!" Seth whined. "He just kept sniffing the ground and wouldn't go poop for me!"

"Next time, make sure he goes poop or I'm gonna give you an Attitude Adjustment," John threatened. Then he left to go down into the basement.

Seth was a little worried. All of them (mostly Dean because he was a little hellion) had suffered because of John's Attitude Adjustments, and it was never fun. Seth wanted John to be proud of him, so he made a vow to make sure Kevin went pee and poop when he went to the bathroom.

Suddenly, the Hotline rang. Roman ran over and answered it. "Hello?"

"Powerpuff Shield, Mojo Rocko is wreaking havoc on the city!" Mayor Helmsley yelled. "You gotta help us!"

"We're on our way, Mayor," Roman said. He hung up the phone and turned to the others. "Boys, Mojo Rocko is causing havoc in the city. Let's fly!"

The Powerpuff Shield flew out of the room in streaks of red, blue, and green. When they arrived, they saw Mojo Rocko in one of his robotic creations destroying the city.

"Bwahahaha!" Mojo Rocko laughed. "You jabronies can't beat Mojo Rocko. Mojo Rocko is gonna layeth the smacketh down on all of your candy asses!"

"Not so fast, Mojo Rocko!" Roman Reigns called.

Mojo Rocko became startled. "The Powerpuff Shield?" he gasped.

"That's right," Roman said. "Your days of destroying WWEville are over!"

Mojo Rocko raised his famous Mojo Eyebrow. "Oh, is that what you think?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," Seth replied.

"It doesn't matter what you think!" Mojo Rocko yelled. "Mojo Rocko is gonna destroy WWEville which means that WWEville will be no more thanks to Mojo Rocko's robot. If you smeeeeeeellll what Mojo Rocko is cookin'!"

"Oh, we smell what you're cookin' and it smells like shit," Dean snarled.

With that, the Powerpuff Shield flew in for the attack. Roman landed a Superman Punch which caused Mojo Rocko to rocket back. As he lay on the ground, Seth came in with a Curb Stomp. Then Dean finished it up with Dirty Deeds.

"Curse you, Powerpuff Shield!" Mojo Rocko yelled as the police dragged him off to jail.

The Powerpuff Shield smiled at each other, happy that their job was done.

"Well, that takes care of him," Roman said.

"Yep, he won't be bothering anybody anymore," Seth added.

"Let's go home," Dean said. "I want some pizza."

The trio raised their fists and joined them together before heading home to eat some of John Cena's famous pizza. All in a day's work for our favorite heroes.

And so, once again, the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Shield. And you can believe that!

A/N: Okay, so this was a bit short, but I had a lot of fun with it. I can't wait to give you more chapters of this parody, and I hope you enjoyed it. I also want to go on the record and say that the boys are dressed in their typical Shield gear and that they don't have the same hairstyles as the PPG, just their regular Shield look. Just wanted to clear that up. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Crimes of Positivity

A/N: So here's the next chapter as promised. I can't believe the reception I've gotten for this story, and it makes me feel so good to know that all of you are enjoying this weird tale. Thanks so much to all of you who have read and reviewed the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one, too.

Disclaimer: WWE and all related characters are property of Vince McMahon and the actors/people who portray said characters. I only own the plot of this story and nothing more than that.

The city of WWEville, and it's a beautiful morning. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and everyone is just so happy. And what's going on down there? Oh, it's the New Day, WWEville's worst criminals. They can't do anything right because they're too positive and think that crimes should be positive. I wonder what they're up to?

The New Day stood in the grass of the local park. They were certain that they could concoct the perfect crime and then get beaten up by the Powerpuff Shield as many others have done.

"Boys, I think we can concoct the perfect crime," Big E. said. "I have the most glorious idea of what to do."

"Really?" Xavier Woods asked.

"Yep," Big E. said.

"But what is this crime?" Kofi Kingston inquired.

"You'll see," Big E. said. "Ah, here comes the Powerpuff Shield now. Oh, Powerpuff Shield! Over here!"

The Powerpuff Shield came flying over at the sound of Big E.'s voice.

"Okay, what do you want, New Day?" Dean grumbled. "We don't have time for you."

"Oh, but you will when you see what we have in store," Big E. said. "It is the most heinous, the most vile crime in history."

"Yeah, we should definitely go to jail this time," Kofi added.

Roman smirked. "Okay, what is it?"

Big E. pulled out a little bottle of glitter and began dousing some of the citizens. "It's glittering!" he yelled. "That's a crime! We should go to jail now!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "That's not a crime you dumbasses!" he scoffed. "Sure, it's annoying, but it's not enough to get you guys thrown in jail."

"Wait, I have another one!" Xavier shouted. He took out his trombone and began playing it loudly. He even started playing it near other people. "Noise ordinance! I'm totally against that, so I should go to jail, right?"

"That thing IS annoying, but the noise ordinance doesn't include trombones," Roman replied.

"Try again," Seth said.

"Kofi, you got something?" Big E. asked his friend.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Kofi said. He pulled a few unicorn horns out and started putting them on the citizens' heads. "I give to you the unauthorized tampering of citizens!" he shouted.

"Sorry, but that's not a crime," Roman said. "You guys really have some work to do."

"I think you boys should give up," Dean advised. "I mean, you're too positive about this. Crimes are a negative thing."

"I like that they're positive," Seth said. "It gives us some good morale."

"But, Seth, they're wasting our time on things that are important," Roman pointed out.

"Let me ask you one thing, Powerpuff Shield," Big E. said. "Do you believe in unicorns?"

"No," Roman answered.

"No," Dean replied.

"I do!" Seth yelled out.

His brothers gave him a weird look.

"What? Unicorns are cool."

"Indeed they are, Seth Rollins," Big E. said. "We are glad that you are one with the unicorns. How would you like to join our group?"

"I'd love it!" Seth yelled then looked abashed when he saw Dean and Roman giving him dirty looks. "Uh, but I'm already part of a group, so I can't be. But I like what you're doing. Keep on being positive."

"We certainly will," Big E. replied. "Becauuuse New Day rocks! New Day rocks! New Day rocks!"

The others took up the chant including Seth until his brothers dragged him away.

"Seth, you have to stop encouraging them," Roman scolded.

"Why? I think what they're doing is fine."

"We've got better things to do than to be dealing with criminals who aren't really criminals," Dean said.

"Exactly," Roman agreed. "Let's just patrol the city and then go home."

The Powerpuff Shield left to patrol the city while the New Day continued to celebrate. Even if they didn't commit an actual crime, at least the Powerpuff Shield had acknowledged them, and that was all that mattered.

"And so, once again, the day is saved thanks to the New Day!" the New Day shouted.

Hey, that's my line! And so once again the day is saved thanks to the New Day, I guess. Seriously, these guys are horrible at committing crimes.

A/N: And so ends another chapter. For those who don't know, the New Day were playing the role of the Amoeba Boys who were always Townsville's worst criminals in the original show. And I watched a PPG episode yesterday and it involved unicorns which made me think of the New Day as you can probably guess. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Like a Boss

A/N: So here's chapter three of this little tale. I'm just so happy about the reception it's getting and it makes me feel good to know that all of you like this story. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words keep me going.

Disclaimer: WWE and all related characters are property of Vince McMahon and the actors/people who portray them. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

The city of WWEville, a hub for education of our finest children. And at WWEVille School we find the Powerpuff Shield as they go about their day. But it seems there's a new student coming too. I wonder who it could be.

The students of WWEville School looked on as a limousine drove up to the curb. The door opened and a girl with pink hair stepped out. She turned to the person in the car who seemed to be her father.

"I'm going to need some milk money for my new day at school," she said. She scowled as the person inside handed her some money. "I suppose it'll do!"

"Class, we have a new student today," Miss Nikki said. "I'd like you to welcome Sasha Banks to the class."

The students were impressed and all of them started trying to impress Sasha.

"Hey, Sasha, wanna play in the dirt?" Luke Harper asked her.

"Ew! No!" Sasha snapped. "I don't want to play in the dirt!"

"Hey, Sasha, wanna play with Chewy our pet hamster?" asked Bayley.

"No, I don't want to play with any dumb rat!" Sasha scoffed. "Yuck!"

Suddenly Chewy began running fast on her wheel and the wheel broke off, causing Chewy to fly off and out of her cage.

"Chewy!" Miss Nikki cried.

"Dean, vaporize the cage," Roman ordered. "Seth, you and me Superball Special."

Dean used his laser vision to vaporize the cage while Roman threw Seth (who was curled in a ball) toward Chewy. Seth caught the hamster and set her down, patting her on the head.

Sasha gaped at them. "That was amazing!" she gasped. "How did you guys do that?"

The boys gathered together. "We're the Powerpuff Shield," they said together and held out their fists in solidarity.

"Oh," Sasha said. "I'm gonna be part of the Powerpuff Shield, too."

Seth and Dean burst out laughing at this.

"Uh, sorry, you can't," Roman said. "We're superheroes and crime fighting is a huge responsibility."

Sasha glared at them. "What? You can't just blow me off like that. I'm The Boss, Sasha Banks, and The Boss always gets what she wants. And I want to be part of the Powerpuff Shield!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but you can't," Roman said.

"Yeah, you're a chick and we're guys," Dean added. "It would be weird."

"And you don't have superpowers like we do," Seth chimed in.

"My daddy can buy me all the superpowers I want," Sasha bragged.

"You don't just buy superpowers," Dean told her. "That's not how it works."

"Sorry, Sasha, but you just can't be part of our group and that's that," Roman said firmly. He and his brothers left to go to their seats leaving Sasha gaping after them.

Sasha was very mad at this. How dare they tell The Boss she couldn't join them? She was going to remedy that as soon as she could.

When it was time to go home, Sasha went to her father and lamented about wanting to be part of the Powerpuff Shield. Her father took pity on her and gave her some money which made her happy.

22222

The next day, school went on as usual until the Hotline rang. Roman flew over and answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Powerpuff Shield, WWEville Bank is being robbed!" Mayor Helmsley yelled.

"We're on our way," Roman said and hung up the phone. "Boys, the Mayor called and the bank is being robbed. Let's go."

"Wait for me!" Sasha yelled as the boys flew off. She pressed a button on her belt and two rockets materialized. Then she pressed another button and took off after them.

Oh boy, this isn't going to be good at all!

When the boys got to the bank they saw the robbers making off with the loot. Roman outlined a plan, but before they could do anything, a voice yelled, "Don't worry, Powerpuff Shield, I'll save you!"

Sasha Banks swooped in and used a grappling hook to try and swing in, but the hook broke, causing part of the ceiling to crash down on the Powerpuff Shield. The robbers batted Sasha away and made off with the money.

The boys threw the ceiling tile off of them and stormed over to Sasha.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean yelled. "We had them where we wanted them, but then you came in and messed it all up!" He was so mad he raised a fist and was going to hit Sasha until Roman interfered.

"Hold up, Dean, you can't hit a girl," he said. Then he turned to Sasha. "Look, Sasha, crime fighting is hard work and not a game. You can't become a member of the Powerpuff Shield because you don't have superpowers, okay?"

But this didn't sit well with Sasha. She ran home and cried to her father about how the Powerpuff Shield told her she couldn't be a member and how she wasn't loved at all. Then her father gave her a case of money, and that seemed to satisfy her.

22222

The next day at school, the Powerpuff Shield were building a block tower.

"I haven't seen Sasha today," Seth noted.

"She's probably at home crying," Dean scoffed.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the school as Sasha made her entrance. She was wearing a yellow suit and seemed really mad.

"Powerpuff Shield!" she yelled. "All I ever wanted was to be part of the group, but you wouldn't let me. You said I could never BE part of the Powerpuff Shield because I don't have superpowers. Well, if I can't be part of the Powerpuff Shield then there won't BE a Powerpuff Shield!"

"Um, Sasha, the boys already know this, but you're new, so I'll remind you now," Miss Nikki said. "I don't allow fighting in school."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sasha said. "We'll take it outside!" She blasted the boys outside of the school.

Dean was furious. "You've been asking for this for a long time!" he growled. Then he ran at Sasha, but she punched him hard, sending him flying into a tree.

Seth tried to use a Sonic Scream on her, but Sasha blocked it and hurled it at Seth, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Well, looks like there's only one left," Sasha gloated. "So, Roman, are you scared? I just took out your brothers, and now I'm gonna take you out, too."

"You'll never take me out," Roman declared. "Believe that."

"Very well then," Sasha said. "Prepare to be annihilated by your Powerpuff Boss." She lunged at Roman and began punching at him, but Roman blocked all of her punches each time. Sasha was a little worried, but she kept on fighting and so did Roman. At one point, Roman gave her a Superman Punch and sent her sprawling on the ground with her suit in ruins.

"One lesson you need to learn, baby girl, is that the Powerpuff Shield is always gonna win," Roman said. "You will never be part of our group because we believe in justice and fighting for good. You're nothing more than a spoiled brat, and we don't have a place for people like you in our group."

Sasha growled. "This isn't over, Powerpuff Shield!" she snarled. "I'll have my revenge on all of you one day!"

"Have fun in jail!" Dean gloated.

The cops came and took Sasha away. She was still screaming about how she was going to get her revenge on the Powerpuff Shield one day.

Man, that is one spoiled brat. So, once again, the day is saved thanks to The Powerpuff Shield! And you can believe that!

A/N: And another chapter is done! I had a lot of fun with it and took some creative liberties. Sasha was playing the role of Princess Morbucks, a spoiled girl who tried to become a Powerpuff Girl, but it didn't work out. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kevin Evil

A/N: So here's the next chapter. This chapter will be a parody of one of my favorite PPG episodes, "Octi Evil." I liked that episode because it was Bubbles related and I always liked her episodes the best since she was always my favorite Girl. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words mean the world to me and I'm so happy that you love this story.

Disclaimer: WWE and all related characters belong to Vince McMahon and all of the people/actors who portray said characters. I only own the goofy plot and nothing more.

The city of WWEville is under attack! Ah, here come the Powerpuff Shield to save the day!

The Powerpuff Shield advanced on the hydra monster, determined to stop it once and for all. They began punching the monster, but the hydra tried to wrap around Dean. Roman punched it in the face, and it released his brother. Gathering all of their strength, they punched the hydra so hard, his heads wrapped around him and he became a ball. Then the boys began tossing the ball back and forth.

Well done, boys! But, wait! Someone seems to be watching them. Who could it be? Oh no! It's none other than the most evil villain of all, the one known as Kane.

Down in his lair, Kane was watching the events unfold, and he wasn't happy about it. "Oh, snake beast, you didn't get them at all, did you?" he lamented. "How could you let the Powerpuff Shield HUMILIATE YOU so completely?"

Meanwhile, Dean had the hydra ball in his hand. "Yo, Roman, catch!" he yelled and threw the ball to his brother.

The ball hit Roman and he went flying into several buildings until he landed in the Mayor's office.

"Sorry about your window, Mayor Helmsley," Roman apologized.

"Oh, that's okay," Mayor Helmsley said.

"It wouldn't have happened if Dean hadn't thrown it so hard," Roman complained.

"Oh yeah? Well you should learn to catch!" Dean retorted.

"You threw it too hard!" Roman snapped.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Shut up!" Seth yelled breaking the boys out of their argument. "I hate it when you guys fight! It's so damn annoying!"

Back in his lair, Kane smiled as he heard this. "Well I love it when you boys fight," he declared. "I think you should fight more often. Don't worry, Seth Rollins. I'm here for you." He began laughing which meant that he was up to something.

Ah, the Powerpuff Shield are at home. Now we can get some peace and quiet.

"Shut up, Dean!" Roman yelled.

Well, maybe not.

"No, you shut up!" Dean yelled back.

"I said to shut up!" Roman snarled.

While they were fighting Seth was in their room petting Kevin. "Man, I'm sick of them fighting all of the time," he complained. "Why can't we all just get along instead of fighting and arguing?"

"Seth," a voice whispered. "Seth."

"Huh?" Seth said as he looked around for the voice. Then his eyes fell on Kevin. "Kevin, is that you?"

"Yes, Seth, it's me," the dog replied.

"You can talk!" Seth cried. "That's so awesome!"

"Yes, I can talk and I heard what you were saying about your brothers. You're right, Seth. It's wrong for them to fight. In fact, I think that Dean should be the leader. Yes, that's it. Seth, you should talk to Dean and tell him that he should be the leader of the group."

22222

The next day the boys were interrupted by the Hotline ringing. There was a monster and they had to go fight it. As they flew Roman outlined a plan but Dean vetoed it and wanted to do things his way. Roman tried doing things his way, but it didn't work.

"I knew it wasn't going to work," Kevin told Seth. "You better tell Dean to do it his way."

"Stupid Roman!" Dean complained. "Why does he always think he can get his way with this?"

"Um, Dean?" Seth said.

"What, Seth?" Dean asked.

"Kevin says you should do what you want to do. Don't' follow Roman."

Dean smiled. "Kevin, you're speaking my language." He grabbed an oil truck and tried to douse the monster, but it didn't work. Roman managed to stop the truck from hurting anyone, but it was a close call.

Back at the house, Roman was furious. "You deliberately endangered lives and failed to follow orders!" he snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you, Dean?"

"Well, I should be the leader anyway!" Dean snapped.

The two continued to argue as John tried to separate them and put them in time out.

Seth was in their shared room, shocked by how this had all gone wrong. He patted Kevin's head. "Kevin, they're fighting worse than ever," he said. "Tell me what to do."

Kevin stayed silent.

"Kevin, why don't you say something?"

"Stupid idiot boy!" cackled Kevin.

Seth gasped because that was definitely a different voice than the one Kevin had before.

Kevin smirked and began growing bigger. "They're fighting because of you. Because you think your pet dog can talk and you do exactly what he tells you to do."

"I know that voice," Seth said. "You're Kane!"

"Very good!" Kane praised him. "I'm flattered. But thank you, Seth, for helping me to break up the Powerpuff Shield once and for all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go and destroy the world!"

Seth watched in horror as the gigantic Kevin broke through the house and headed for WWEville. "Oh no! He's headed straight for WWEville! I have to stop him myself. I just hope I don't mess this up too."

He flew as fast as he could until he caught up with Kevin who was destroying more buildings.

"Stop!" he yelled. "You used me!"

"Oh, is that what I did?" Kane mocked.

"That's not fair!" Seth snapped.

"No, it isn't. Neither is this!" He grabbed Seth in one of his paws and squeezed tight. Seth cried out in pain and hoped his brothers would hear him.

Back at the house, Roman and Dean heard their brother's cry for help.

"Seth's in trouble!" they both cried as they flew out of their separate rooms. They met close to where Seth was and looked at each other, remembering their fight and how mad they were. But then they focused on Seth and saw that he was in trouble. Both boys smiled as they flew toward Kevin and grabbed Seth to free him.

"Roman and Dean?" gasped Kane. "But you're supposed to be fighting."

"Some things are more important, right, Dean?" Roman asked his brother.

"Yep," Dean said.

Seth smiled as his brothers carried him back home. Kevin sneezed and Kane disappeared while Kevin shrank back down and rejoined his master.

"Man, what a day!" Dean said. "Hey, Ro, I'm sorry for fighting with you."

"Me too," agreed Roman. "We're lucky to have a brother like Seth to remind us how close we are and how lucky we are to have each other."

Seth laughed. "With all of the hard work I did, I should be the leader."

Roman and Dean glared at him and then burst out laughing along with Seth.

And so, once again, the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Shield, and you can believe that.

A/N: Sorry for the delay with this one. My computer died and I thought I had lost this story, but I was able to recover my documents from my old computer to my new one. Plus, real life got in the way too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Twisted Brother

A/N: And here's the next chapter in this little tale. I've been having fun writing this and I'm so thankful that you like it too. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words meant he worl to me and I hope you enjoy this chapter too. This chapter is based off of the episode "Twisted Sister" which was a fairly good episode.

Disclaimer: The Shield and all related characters are property of Vince McMahon and WWE as well as the people who represent them. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

The city of WWEville is a wonderful city filled with wonderful people. And who protects this fair city? Why, the Powerpuff Shield of course.

"Powerpuff Shield, help!" a voice cried.

The boys hurried down and found a woman with a cat up a tree. Seth grabbed the cat and returned it to the lady who thanked them with gratitude.

"Powerpuff Shield, help!" someone else cried.

The boys hurried off again only this time it was the plumber who was having trouble fixing the sink. Dean got it fixed and was thanked for his efforts.

Just when they thought they would have a break, they had three more cries for help that they had to get to. It was just too much and they really needed rest.

"What a day!" Dean groaned.

"Yeah, I'm pooped," Seth complained.

"I know we're overworked, but what can we do?" asked Roman.

"We need help," said Dean.

Suddenly the boys had an idea. They went down to Professor Cena's lab and took out a book. Flicking through it, they found the page on how to create the Powerpuff Shield with some hustle, loyalty, and respect plus a dash of Chemical J.

Seth had no idea what hustle was, but he did find some baking powder so they threw that into the mixture.

Dean was in charge of getting the loyalty, but not knowing what to do about it or where to find it, he collected some dust and cobwebs instead.

For respect, they just started tossing random things they thought would be very respectful before getting a beaker filled with Chemical J and accidentally adding it in. The boys waiting in anticipation until a loud boom threw them off of their feet.

The smoke cleared to reveal another boy, but this one was big and muscled with a crew cut and menacing eyes.

"Whoa!" Dean gasped. "It worked!"

"Okay now what are we gonna call him?" Roman asked.

"Brock!" the boy yelled. "Brock! Brock!"

"Hey, I think his name is Brock," Seth said.

"Okay, Brock, listen up," Roman said. "Now that you're a member of the Powerpuff Shield, you're gonna have to help us. Are you listening?"

Brock stopped daydreaming and focused on Roman.

"It's your job to fly around and keep WWEville safe from crime," Roman said.

"And when you catch the bad guys, you beat them up," Dean added.

"And then throw them in jail," Seth chimed in.

"Do you understand?" Roman asked him.

Brock nodded.

"Then go, Brock, go!" they yelled.

Yes, go, Brock, go. Something tells me this is going to be a huge disaster.

Brock flew around until he heard an alarm blaring. He hurried toward the noise and saw that people were running. He remembered what the boys had said to him and knew he had to catch the bad guys. His eyes scanned the criminals and the police trying to stop them. With a yell, Brock punched the police officers and even gave a few an F5 before locking them up.

The next day, a robbery happened and once again Brock got rid of the police officers while letting the criminals get away.

The boys saw what was happening and were quick to intervene.

"Brock, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Roman demanded.

"Brock do good," Brock said. "Brock do good."

"No, Brock did bad," Dean said.

"You're supposed to stop crime, not help start it," Roman explained. "I guess you aren't cut out to be in the Poewrpuff Shield at all."

Brock started to cry and flew away.

"Brock, wait!" Roman cried. He turned to his brothers. "Do you think we were too hard on him?"

"Not as much as we're gonna be on you," said the criminals and they proceeded to beat up the Powerpuff Shield.

The boys cried for help, and Brock heard them and flew to their aid. He beat up the criminals and threw them in jail just as he was supposed to do.

"Brock do good!" he yelled. But then, his body began shaking and melting and then he blew up.

"What happened?" Seth asked as he came to.

"Brock saved us," Roman answered.

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

Then they caught sight of the vest they had given him to wear.

"Brock!" they cried.

"He exploded," Seth said as tears ran down his face.

"But why?" Dean asked.

"I guess he was unstable and he wasn't able to maintain his form," Roman explained.

"He was good after all," said Seth. "We were the ones who were bad."

The boys hung their heads as they mourned the loss of their fallen brother before heading home.

And so, for the first and final time, the day is saved thanks to Brock! Oh, I can't stand it! Why? Why?

A/N: I was sad when Bunny exploded and always wished she would have come back again before the show ended. I think it would be cool if she came back for the reboot, but no one really knows if that will happen. Unlike Bunny though, I am less than fond of Brock and really wish he wasn't around anymore in WWE. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
